Automatic urine collecting systems for automatically collecting urine evacuated by a bedridden person or an aged human being are known. The automatic urine collecting system includes a urine receiver attached to a waist portion of a patient with a diaper, a tube connected to the receiver at one end, and an automatic urine collecting apparatus connected to the other end of the tube. Japanese laid-open patent application publication No. 2000-152953 discloses such a liquid removal system which includes a collecting container for storing liquid evacuated from the receiver through the tube and a suction pump for sucking and conveying liquid in the receiver to the collecting container.